When All Goes Wrong
by Ryoko Ishida
Summary: During the play "TwilighT NighT", the Vocaloid 8 gets sucked into Amestris through the Gate of Truth. Now, with the V8 spread across the country, and some in the hands of the Homunculi, can they get back to their world? Or will they be trapped in Amestris forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: BROTHERHOOD, NOR DO I OWN VOCALOID, NOR DO I OWN THE SONG **_**TWILIGHT NIGHT**_**.**_

"Are you sure about this, Rin?" Len looks on as his sister swaps two envelopes, both of them saying 'Dear Ms. Miku'. The twins stood in the back room of the stage. While the other Vocaloids were getting ready, they went back here since they came early.

"Don't worry, Len." His sister stated with a smirk, turning to him for a moment before returning her gaze to Miku's dress. "It's just a harmless prank. Not like it'll actually work. I mean come on."

Len sighed. "But what if it _does_ work? What then? We'd be screwed!"

Rin sighed in aggravation, finishing her task then turning to Len with her hands to her hips. "Look, we've been playing these pranks for years and you never had a problem with it. Why are you all of a sudden such a wuss?"

"I just have a bad feeling, Rin…" Len sighed in defeat, looking down. Rin frowned and put a hand on her brother's shoulder, giving him an encouraging grin.

"We'll be fine. Nothing to worry about. It's just a half circle on a piece of paper."

"That a shady guy gave to us." Len pointed out, getting a glare from the sister to shut up.

"Now, come on. The play's about to start." Len nodded, then the twins ran out of the back room and out to the stage, where the curtains were still out. Miku turned toward the two and waved, smiling. Rin scoffed.

"Rin, be nice."

"Tch…" Rin sighed then fixed her white bow and black dress. Kaito turned toward then and smiled.

"We were thinking you weren't going to make it in time. Where were you?" Kaito asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No where!" Both twins replied quickly with grins.

"You two better keep to the script. It's perfect and we've gone over it a thousand times." Meiko growled. Rin and Len nodded quickly, both going into show-biz mode. They talked to each other quietly for a bit before hearing someone in front of the curtain talking. "Alright. Let's go everyone." Meiko exclaimed with a big smirk and a fist raised, prompting the others to do the same.

"_Now, presenting the Vocaloid 8! Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, and Gumi, in… Twilight Night!_ " The man exclaimed.

The curtains rose, showing a large clock on a projector, and Miku voicing over.

"**Oh, how am I going to return home? Until the applause ceases, it will never end…"**

The projection then changed to the words "Twilight Night" as the instrumental continues. The projection stops and the lights shine on Miku in the middle of the stage, surrounded by trees.

"**A girl's alone in the eerie woods. She appears to be lost…" **Miku wanders through the forest, until she comes across the doors to a mansion. **"Someone…! Is anyone out here?"**

The doors opens, showing Gakupo and Gumi in a butler and maid suit.

"**Are you on your own? So late at night?" **Gakupo jesters her into the house.

"**Well, come right in, we'll serve you some tea!"** Gumi pours a cup of tea and hands it to her.

Rin and Len ran into the room holding up one hand in the air and smiling mischievously. **"Welcome! Let's SinG! And, have a Crazy ** **Join uS!"** Rin and Len exclaimed as the doors closed behind Miku.

"**It's too dark out…"** Meiko frowns, looking out the window at the black night.

"**It's very dangerous!"** Luka explains, setting Miku down at the table.

"**Indeed… So until morning comes-"**

"**Let us welcome you with song and dance!"** They all sing together, surrounding Miku at the table.

"**Now, we must be quick…"** Gakupo sneaks up behind Miku, laying a hand on her chair and smiling.

"**To make preparations..!"** Gumi twirls, setting the tea on the table.

Rin and Len jump up in celebration. **"OK! Tonight's a SHORT rehearsal - We'll party FREELY!"** They all scatter, pointing at things as they sing as one.

**From the set, to the costumes, to the makeup, Every little detail is according to the script! Pour the Wine, give a Toast-"**

"**AND LET US BEGIN!"**

The setting changes to Miku in a room full of coffins, while holding two sharp clock hands. She runs around pretending to stab the other characters and smiling as she does so.

"**Tonight a single wink, a single sigh, a single footstep is not made in error! With such perfection, the crazed show goes on! And…"**

"**Fantastic!" **Rin jumps up excitedly.

"**More!"** Len exclaims.

"**I can't get enough!"** Rin grins up at the sky.

"…**MORE!"** Len yells.

"**I'm floored! More Praise, give me more!"** They both yell.

There's a bright flash of light for a few seconds, then the stage is seen again. Miku sits down, staring at a tiny stage with her in the middle holding the two knives. Miku looks around the room, scared that anyone has seen what she had done. Quickly, she gets up and rushes out of the room. There's a much lighter flash of light, and a low rumble, before people can hear rain.

"**When the feast ends, and day breaks…"** Meiko calmly sings.

"**Uh-oh! When did she…?"** Gumi exclaims, a hand covering her mouth as she searches for Miku.

"**That GIRL…"** Len starts. **"Isn't ANYWHERE!" **Rin finishes.

"**She's gone…! Gone?! Gone, GONE!"** They all exclaim, searching frantically. Rin and Len look at each other for a brief moment, a smirk playing on both their lips.

"**Say, do you hear that?"** Luka stops looking and looks around suspiciously. She glances at Rin and Len and fixes a curious glare, as she saw the smirks on their faces.

"**An odd, thumping sound?"** Kaito asks, looking very confused.

"**But… where could i be coming from?"** Gakupo asks.

Both Rin and Len knock over multiple bookshelves to search for the girl. **"Wake uP! Let's thinK! And to the nineS ** **Join uS!"**

"**Oh my! What's happened here?"** Gumi gasps when she stares at their script in utter shock.

"**The next pagE…"** Gakupo starts.

"**Isn't THERE!"** The twins exclaim.

"**Well, who could have stolen it?"** Meiko asks, frowning.

"**Not Good?! NOT GOOD! AhAhAhAhAhAhAhA!"** The twins laugh creepily, holding their stomachs. Kaito glares at them from the corner of his eyes.

"**Without the Libretto…"** He warns.

"**We can't go on!"** Meiko finishes, shooting the twins a glare. Their cackling wasn't in the script… so why?

The twins got the message, and clasped their hands together, gesturing out to the crowd. **"OK! Every, EVERYone! Search for the PagE!"**

"**But who could have…? To what end…? Who stole the page telling the future? All of everyone… everyone of all!"**

"**ALL SO SUSPICIOUS!"**

Everyone runs around frantically, Miku still missing.

~BACK STAGE~

Miku runs around frantically, looking for the page. "W-where is it?! It wasn't in my pocket where it should have been! WHY?"

~STAGE~

"**Tonight, as time advances, so does the play, but the "hands of the clock" are left behind. Not passing time, but tools of slaughter; where is the real "you"…? And…?"**

"**The next Page, the True EnD, there must be "something" they lack… If we can't figure out what that is, then we'll sit and let the gears spin!"**

Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Rin, and Len, all gather together in front of the clock, fake-panting from the searching.

"**Ahhh… The stolen page…"** Gakupo puts a hand to his chin and thinks, a frown forming on his face. The others look around. Miku was supposed to be here. They had to improvise.

~BACK STAGE~

"Where is it?!" Miku opens the door to a basement.

~STAGE~

"**Where can it be found?"** Gumi puts a finger on her lower lip, looking concerned.

~BACK STAGE~

The lights above the stairs illuminate one by one down the way.

~STAGE~

"**Hurry, HurrY!"** Len sings, looking at everyone as they try to figure out a way to continue.

~BACK STAGE~

Miku runs down the stairs, feeling as though this is where it is. _Please!_ She thought, _Please let it be down here!_

~STAGE~

"**That way? This way?"** Kaito asked, criss-crossing his arms and pointing in either direction. The others looked around frantically. Rin and Len exchanged another glance, this one going unnoticed by the others. She slipped something out of her dress sleeve.

~BACK STAGE~

"This was where the sounds were coming from before… Maybe someone hid it down here?"

~STAGE~

"**Hey, on the GROUND…"** Rin bent down slightly, pointing to an envelope that says 'Dear Ms. Miku'.

~BACK STAGE~

Miku stood in front of a large coffin prop. "Inside the coffin?"

~STAGE~

"**It's a very shady LETTER!"** Both Rin and Len sung together, picking the note up and showing it to everyone. The others let out a silent sigh of relief, completely forgetting Miku was missing.

~BACK STAGE~

Miku slowly opened the coffin, her eyes widening as the light hit inside.

~STAGE~

"**The girl was carrying that!"** Luka gasped, looking at the letter closely.

"**What's inside the letter?"** Meiko asked, holding her hand out to it.

"**OPEN it SLOWly…"** The twins explained, run putting her overly-long sleeve in front of her to contain her mischievous smirk.

Kaito grasped the letter, unfolding the opening. Everyone leaned in to look.

~BACK STAGE~

"Is my answer… in here…?"

~STAGE~

Kaito took out the paper, showing a half-circle.

"**A white sheet of perfect SizE!"** Everyone exclaimed. Len quickly turned the page to whereat was missing. The page next to it had the other half of that circle.

~BACK STAGE~

"…I found it!" Miku exclaims before running quickly through the place to get to the stage.

~STAGE~

"**Time marches on, the play proceeds, and the crazed hour seems amended. With such outrageous perfection, the crazed EnD goes on. And…!"** Everyone gathers around the table with the script. The book starts to faintly glow as the parts of the circle draw nearer.

"**Fantastic!" **Rin jumps up excitedly.

"**More!"** Gumi exclaims.

"**I can't get enough!"** Luka grins.

"…**MORE!"** Gakupo yells.

"**I'm floored!" **Kaito sings.

"**Make my night come true!"** They all yell.

Rin and Len take the paper and hold it as it starts to glow. "Rin…?" Len whispers to his sister next to him.

"**No! Hold on…! Look carefully, will you? Time isn't advancing "properly"!"** Miku screamed/sang as she ran onto the stage.

Len stares at the paper in awe and fear. Rin stares at it as well, shocked that it's doing this. She could only open her mouth, since no words would come out. The rest had shocked faces, and Luka was staring at Rin and Len, knowing this was another prank, gone horribly, horribly wrong. Rin and Len stared at the paper, as words appeared around the circle…

'_**The long awaited EnD is before you! Is your heart ready?'**_

The page floats high into the air before twirling and connecting the the other half of the circle.

"**The next page is unfound… because the letter is the EndinG!"**

The book floats into the air, completely flipping out and reopening as pages shoot out uncontrollably. Everyone looks to the circle as letters appear around it.

'_**At last, time advances, as does the play, and a step away from the EndroLL. The cast, the play, are all left behind; the white sheet is dyed BaD. After all… A blank sheet will receive no applause… Now we are out of time… So here is where we end. Till another NighT.'**_

Miku stops running, stopping next to Kaito, and grips his arm. Everyone steps close to each other as the pages fly around them in a large circle-like shape. Gumi hears a loud sound and looks down, then quickly covers her mouth to stifle a scream. She stares fearfully into a large purple eye as it opens under them.

"GAH!" Everyone turns to see Kaito as his leg is deconstructed when thin black hands touch him. Miku screams and holds him close.

"KAITO!"

"KYAAH!"

"LUKA, NO!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

More black hands surround them as they are each deconstructed. Everyone screams in fear, except for the twins.

"Rin! I thought you said this wouldn't work!"

"I-I didn't think it would!" Rin stared down as she steps away from a black hand. Len grabs her hand as he screams. "L-Len!" Rin hugs him tightly as the hands wrap around them tightly, deconstructing them and torturing them.

Everyone else reaches out for one another, before a bright light suddenly erupts, finishing the deconstruction and enveloping them in a bright white light.

~AMESTRIS~

"Sir!" An Amestrian soldier burst through Colonel Roy Mustang's door, interrupting his talk with the pipsqueak and his brother. Mustang looked up at the man, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, soldier? Did you see Scar?" Edward tensed slightly but looked at the soldier as well. He seemed out of breath, and his eyes were wide in shock. Ed's eyes narrowed. "Well?"

The soldier caught his breath then stood at attention. "Sir, there's a large transmutation circle above Central Command. We can't tell what the transmutation circle looks like, but a few moments ago a large eye appeared from it."

Edward and Alphonse shot up in their seats. "What did you say?!"

"Fullmetal?" Mustang looked at Edward, confused and shocked.

"There's only one kind of transmutation circle I know of that would have a giant eye coming out of it…" Edward spoke softly, looking downward, before turning to the soldier as he once again spoke up.

"There were also sightings of the same transmutation circle all around Amestris, sir. So far, there has been one here in Central, one in the North, one in Lior, one in the southeast, and one in Dublith."

Edward blinked a couple times. "Southeast…?" His eyes widened. "Do you know where exactly it is?!"

Mustang looked at Edward, but said nothing as the soldier continued. "N-no… We've only been able to pinpoint Lior and Dublith, the others are just general areas."

"Alright then. Make sure you send me your findings. I want to know where these portals are being opened immediately. Meanwhile, Fullmetal…"

"Hm?" Ed turned to his superior.

Mustand slowly stood as the soldier left. "Tell me about this transmutation circle." Edward winced, frowning, and looked down. Alphonse decided to speak up instead.

"…It's the transmutation circle… for human transmutation, Colonel."

Mustang's eyes went wide, and everyone in the office turned to them. Hawkeye stared at the boys in shock, though failing at keeping it hidden. "…Human transmutation…? But who would do it?" He frowned and put a hand up to his chin in thought. "And why would there be six simultaneous transmutations of the same thing…?"

"And one other thing…"

"Hm?" Roy and Al turned to Ed, whose head was still down. His fists shaking and tight while speaking. "Why the hell is it in the sky above us?"

_**Please tell me what you think! ^^ I had to get this on here because it was bugging the hell out of me. XD I haven't forgotten the others which I am in the process of writing another chapter for. :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

~DUBLITH~

"Izumi!" Sid calls loudly, bursting through the door to her bedroom. Izumi turns to him, eyes wide and an eyebrow raised.

"What's going on, Sid?"

"There's a transmutation circle above Dublith! And it's not a good one!" Izumi's eyes widened and she ran out of the room and to the front door. She kicks open the door and looks up. Her eyes widen when she sees the large circle, with a large eye.

"Human transmutation…" she mumbled softly. Izumi's eyes narrow slightly, then widen quickly. "Sid, meet me directly under the transmutation circle as fast as possible!" She ordered as she ran toward the eye before Sid could stop her. She weaves through the large crowd that's running the other way, eventually getting directly under the eye. She stares at in shock. "What the hell is this…?" She takes a step forward, still looking up, and accidentally kicks something… that wasn't there before. "Wha- Huh?!" She looks down to see a strange girl with teal hair laying on her stomach, unconscious. Izumi kneels down to her and checks for a pulse, sighing in relief when she feels it, then looks up to see Sid.

"Who is that girl?" Sid asks. Izumi shakes her head.

"I don't know, but she's unconscious." Izumi looks up at the eye as it starts to close. "I have a feeling she came from that…" Her eyes narrow. _But why…? _She quickly turns to Sid. "Come on, help me get her to the house.

"Right."

~FORT BRIGGS~

General Olivier Armstrong stands outside the Fort on the top level, looking up at the sky where her men told her to go. Her eyes wide at seeing the large eye. "This feeling…" She grips her sword slightly tighter, then turns to her men. "I'm going down there. Ten of you will back me up. There has to be a reason for this event. GO!" The soldiers quickly rush to get their horses, leaving Olivier behind for a moment as she stares at the circle for a few more moments, before eventually turning and walking into the Fort.

"General Armstrong!" A soldier waves for her to come, and hands her horse over. "The men are ready to depart, General." He salutes.

"Alright. Let's move! If anything's out there, bring it into custody!"

"YES SIR!"

Olivier mounts her horse then turns it around as the gates open. She whips the reins and the horse charges out into the cold winter snow, followed by ten others. They run through the snow until they are under the eye.

"Alright!" Olivier shouts, stopping everyone. "Search around. I don't want anything to be hidden out here! If it's an enemy, kill them! Now scatter!" She orders, making everyone scatter in search of anything. Olivier whips the reigns slightly, having the horse walk around as she looks around. After a few minutes, she stops and turns, hearing someone call for her.

"General Armstrong! We found something!"

Olivier quickly turns and rushes toward the soldiers who have gathered. She slowly pulls the hose to a halt and looks at the solider, before looking down. Her eyes narrow as she sees a girl with long, pink hair who isn't dressed for this kind of cold. She looks up at the soldiers, before looking up and watching the eye close slowly. "Tch…" She turns back to the soldiers before turning toward the base. "Take her into the base and put her in custody. We're not going to let her freeze to death if she isn't an enemy."

"And if she is?"

"What was that?!" A soldier yelled as the eye in the sky closed and disappeared.

"Sir, should we look around?"

"Yes. Find anyone suspicious in the area and bring them in. If they resist, put an end to them."

"SIR!" The soldiers scattered.

"Tch… This isn't good…" Kaito stood behind the remains of a wall, looking through a window as the soldiers scattered. He turned his head to look at the girl laying against the wall unconscious. "Gumi… please wake up." He looked out the window again. "We've really gotten into a bind here."

~RESEMBOOL~

Winry stood outside her house, one hand over her mouth in shock. "What… was that?" Her eyes widen slightly in surprise when Den started barking and running. "Den wait!" She followed the dog quickly, not understanding why he was barking. They ran up a large hill, and Winry slowly came to a stop while Den kept running to the source. Her eyes widen. "Oh god…"

In the middle of a field lay two people, one with long purple hair, and another with short brown hair. They were both unconscious, and the purple one's right arm seems twisted. She quickly picks them both op, with the help of Den, and brings them back to her house. "Granny!"

"What is it, Winry? I'm b—" Granny Pinako stopped short, staring shocked at the two unconscious people. "What in the world?"

"Granny, call a doctor!"

"What's going on Winry? Who are these people?" Pinako asks as Winry puts the two on beds.

"I don't know who they are, but that thing in the sky put them here… One of them is hurt, we need a doctor!"

Pinako frowned and hesitated, but decided to call them anyway.

~CENTRAL~

Mustand and Ed sat in the Colonel's office, thinking about the mystery of the transmutation circles.

"I don't understand…"

"Brother?" Al looked at Ed.

Ed shot up. "This doesn't make any sense! What's going on?!"

Mustang sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off my the phone ringing. He picked it up. "Hello?" After a few seconds, he moved the phone away from his ear and held it out to Ed. "It's for you."

"Hm?" Ed blinked, then took the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Edward?"_

"Teacher…? What's going on?"

_Edward, something's going on. A large transmutation circle appeared out of nowhere above the entire town."_

"So it appeared there, too?"

"_What do you mean "too"?"_

The same circle appeared above Central. It's gone now, but the military's still trying to find whatever it left behind."

"_Listen, Edward… I think what it dropped off was people."_

Ed's eyes widened. "P-people!?" He yelled, catching the attention of Mustang and Al. "It's for human transmutation! How the hell can people come out of it?!"

"_I don't know… However, I did go directly under the eye before it disappeared, and I found a girl with strange teal hair."_

"Teal…? Hm…"

"_Edward, where else did it land?"_

"An officer told us all around Amestris. The southeast, North, and Lior…"

"Brother…" Al interrupted. "Resembool is in the southeast."

Ed's eyes widened before looking back at the phone. "Teach, I gotta go. They might have landed in Resembool. If that's the case, Winry might prove your theory correct."

"_Alright. When the girl wakes up, we'll take a visit to Central."_ With that, she hung up.

Edward sighed and turned to Mustang. "Colonel, have your people look for people with strange colored hair."

"Why?"

"Teacher told us she saw a girl with teal colored hair. I'm going out on a limb and saying that the others would have weird hair too." Mustang nodded.

"Alright. In the meantime, why don't you boys go and check Resembool. I'll see about the other locations."

"Right!" Ed nods and he and Al quickly burst through the doors and toward the station to Resembool. Ed gets on the train, panting from running nonstop, then looks out the window as the train whistles and starts up.

"Brother…?" Al asked, getting Ed's attention. Ed raises an eyebrow. "Do you think one of those people landed near the Rockbell house?" He asked uncertainly, looking down.

Ed frowns before smiling. "If they did, I bet Winry would be fine. Besides she's got that damn wrench of hers."

Al chuckled. "True. I just hope nothing bad happened to these people."

"Why do you say that? What if they're enemies?"

"Well, we don't know that yet. If they aren't bad, then they shouldn't get hurt."

Ed looked out the window for a moment before sighing. "Look, Al… I won't say they're definitely not good. I'll give them the benefit of the doubt. However, they had better have a good reason for showing up in a human transmutation "portal"." he says, using air-quotes for the word portal. Al nods in approval, happy that his hot-headed brother would give them the benefit of the doubt.

~?~

"Ugh… my head…" Len slowly opens an eye, his vision clouded. Shaking his head to wake himself, he slowly sat up sideways, leaning on one hand. He looked around, and realized he was somewhere underground. There were pipes everywhere on the walls and roof, and when he looked down, he could see wires and pipes shooting out from every direction on the ground toward a seat in the middle of the room. Len raised an eyebrow before his eyes shot open in shock. "W-where the hell am I?!" He stood up quickly, stumbling from the dizziness, and looked around frantically. "Rin? Rin?!" He stopped short when he saw her lying on the ground halfway across the room. "RIN!" He screamed, running over. He knelt down on one knee next to her and checked for a pulse, before sighing and lowering his hand. "You're fine… that's good." Len turned slightly and looked around. "What happened back there?"

"My, my… What have we here?"

Len's eyes widened and he stood up quickly, turning completely to the rest of the room at the sound of the voice echoing around the room. "W-who's there?!"

"A couple of humans…" The voice hissed. "What should we do with them?"

"Can I eat them?" Another voice said.

"No, Gluttony." A female voice was heard this time.

"Clearly they are only here to cause mischief. Let me deal with them quickly." Another, deeper voice said calmly. Len's eyes widened as he clearly heard a sword being unsheathed.

"S-stay away!" He yelled, taking a step back.

"Ngh… uhh… L-Len…?" Len turned to Rin as she was starting to wake up. He knelt down and helped her sit up. "W-what's going on? Where are we?"

"Rin, thank goodness you're awake." Len frowned then looked forward. "I don't know where we are. I think that circle brought us here."

"A circle, you say? So you two were the ones deposited here by the Human transmutation circle. Interesting…" Rin and Len's eyes widened as a man in white robes with long blonde hair walks out of the shadows, staring at the twins blankly.

"These scum?!" The first voice yelled, stepping out of the shadows. The twins looked at the boy before deadpanning.

"A palm-tree?" They asked.

"I AM NOT A PALM TREE!" The man yelled, about to charge at them before being stopped by the blonde man.

"Calm down, Envy." He said. "These are not ordinary humans."

"But Father!" Envy growled. Father glared at Envy, shutting him up, before he turned back to the twins. He was slightly shocked to see both twins standing and glaring daggers at him and Envy.

"Who the hell are you?" Rin growled gripping Len's hand tightly.

"Ah, I apologize for Envy and the others scaring you." The man smiled. "My name is Father."

"Father?" Len raised an eyebrow.

Father nodded, then gestured to Envy. "This is Envy." The other homunculi step out of the shadows. "This is Lust," he pointed to a tall, curvy woman with long, black, curly hair. "Gluttony," he pointed to a small, very fat, bald boy who had a finger in his mouth and was drooling. "and Wrath." He lastly pointed to a man in a blue military uniform with an unsheathed sword in his hand. "They are Homunculi, as well as I."

"Homunculi? But… they're not supposed to exist!" Rin argued, Len staying silent.

"Oh come on, we're right in front of you, you idiot!" Envy growled.

"Envy, calm down." Lust said, her arms crossed. "If you wish for us to prove it to you, then we will be happy to, right Father?" Father nodded and she took a couple steps toward. Rin and Len eyes her warily as she reaches up to her chest under her tattoo, and rips her chest open, showing a red stone. The twins' eyes widened.

"A Philosopher's Stone…" Len whispered to Rin in shock, staring at the stone.

"This Philosopher's Stone is my core… I cannot die." Lust explained, letting her chest regenerate. "Us Homunculi also have unique abilities that are not Alchemy. For example…" She reaches toward the twins, and her nails shoot out, hitting the wall around the twins, their eyes wide.

"A-amazing…" Rin said.

"And creepy…" Len agreed.

Lust chuckled slightly before Gluttony's rumbling stomach interrupted her. "Lusty, can I eat them?" Their eyes widened and Lust sighed, shaking her head, and making Gluttony frown and look down.

"Father." Said man turned to Wrath, who was glaring at the twins. "What shall we do with them? Shall I kill them?" His eye that wasn't covered in an eyepatch narrowed dangerously.

"No, do not kill them." Father ordered, then walked carefully toward the two children. Rin and Len gripped each other tightly, their hands clasping tightly. He stopped in front of them. Len looked wary, and Rin was glaring daggers at him. He slowly reached toward Len, making Rin's reflex kick in and kick Father in the *ahem*, making him double over. The Homunculi and Len stared as if she were crazy. In a flash, five nails shot out toward them, and they quickly jumped out of the way.

"Rin, look what you did!" Len yelled angrily.

"He was going to kill you!" She defended as she dodged another nail.

"Well what now?!" He growled. He jumped back from Gluttony and a couple images flashed through his and Rin's head. His eyes widened, and he glanced down at his hands, then briefly at Rin who met his gaze. She nodded, and they both turned back to the Homunculi.

"Die!" Lust held out both her hands and five nails shot out toward each of them. Their eyes narrowed and they both clapped their hands at the same time, creating a loud echo. Father's eyes widened as they slammed their hands onto the ground. Two large hands shoot out toward the Homunculi, only to be deconstructed by Father.

"ENOUGH!" He ordered, silencing and stopping all of them.

"Huh?" Rin and Len looked at him.

Envy growled and pointed to Rin. "You! How can you do that?! I thought only Fullmetal Pipsqueak could!"

"I-I…" She looked down at her hands in confusion. "I don't know…"

"Interesting…" Father walked toward Rin, looking down at her. She looked up, meeting his gaze warily. Before she could react, he reached a hand out and ruffled her hair, and messing up her bow. She blinked in confusing and looked up at him, her eyes widening slightly at seeing him smile. "You two… I am sorry for any trouble we caused. I promise we will be a lot kinder and treat you like one of us."

Everyone was shocked still.

"Are you ki—" Envy started but was interrupted by Wrath covering his mouth.

"Are you serious?" Rin asked, wide eyed, Len walking over and stopping next to her. Father reached out his other hand and ruffled his hair as well.

"Of course. Now, what are your names?"

"Rin."

"Len."

"Well, Rin, Len," he knelt down so he's face-to-face with them and they locked gazes, "We'll give you a nice place to stay, and you can tell us how you got here. Alright?" He smiled kindly. The two twins looked at each other and smiled happily before hugging Father, startling him.

"Thank you so much, Father!" They both exclaimed, their arms around his neck.

Father laughed very lightly, and pulled them away at arms length. "Alright." He stood up and turned to Wrath. "Wrath, show our guests to their rooms."

"Um… excuse me?" Father turns to Len, raising an eyebrow. "What we did with our hands… It was Alchemy, right?"

"You mean, you didn't know?" Envy, who finally got Wrath's hand away from his mouth, decided to speak up. "You performed that kind of Alchemy without even knowing?!"

"We were just dropped out of the stupid sky, ending up here, and you expect us to know everything about Alchemy? We've only heard rumors!"

"I see, so you're one of the few who have been dropped."

"Few?" They asked.

Wrath nodded. "There were other sightings of the same circle all around Amestris."

Their eyes widened. "The others…" "Got sucked in too…"

"Others?" Lust raised an eyebrow. Rin and Len sighed and looked at them.

"There were six others who got sucked in with us…" Rin explained as she clenched her fists. "If we could do the clapping thing… then the others could as well…"

Father put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry. We will make sure they are found and safe. Wrath?"

Wrath nodded and ushered the twins to follow him as they left the room. Father walked to his chair and sat in it, resting his hand on his fist. When the twins were out of earshot, Envy spoke up:

"Why the hell did you do that?! Why didn't we just kill them!?"

"Because, Envy, they are alchemists that do not need a transmutation circle. We could use them, considering there is more than one other who can use this ability. We will use them to our advantage."

Lust crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. "They can die much too easily, though. We need a way to keep them alive, and control them so they won't switch sides easily."

"There is no need to control them if we can convince them to join us." Father said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Envy raised an eyebrow. "The others they talked about would probably be on the enemy's side. They'd just go over to the ones they trust most! Aka: their friends!"

Father thought for a moment, then slowly stood. "We will get them onto our side. We will make sure of it."

"How?" Lust questioned. Father smirked.

~RESEMBOOL~

The train's whistle blew loudly as it went into the station.

"Alright Al, we're here!" Ed announced as they jumped off the train and looked around. "Now, let's get to Winry's."

"Right." Al nodded. They looked around for a moment before headed to Winry's, waving and saying hi to other townspeople along the way. After a while they get to the Rockbell house. "WINRY!" Ed yelled, before being unceremoniously hit with a wrench, making him fall to the ground. "GAH!"

"Brother!" Al looked at the semi-conscious midget, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ed shut up!" Winry whisper-yelled, one hand up to the side of her mouth like a wall. The brothers looked at her confused. She sighed. "We found some strange people yesterday. One of them's hurt, and they're both still unconscious…"

"Strange people?" Ed blinked as he stood.

"So your theory was right, brother…" Al said.

"Theory?" Winry raised an eyebrow.

Ed nodded. "According to a soldier, there have been multiple sightings of human transmutation circles all around Amestris. One of them was sighted here. Is that right?"

"Mhm. When I ran directly under it, I found a couple of people. I brought them here and had a doctor look at them. He left a while ago, but they should be fine. What's this about, Ed?"

"Winry, we need to see these people."

She frowned for a moment before nodding and gesturing them inside. "They're in your old room." she said as they walked upstairs. She opened the door and turned on the light. "Just be very quiet, alright?" she warned them before walking away.

The brothers look to each other for a moment before slowly walking toward the two on the beds, but stopped short when one of them slowly sat up. The man(?) had long purple hair hanging loose, with two strands in front of him. He slowly raised his hand that is not wrapped in bandages, and puts it on his head, his eyes shut tight.

"Ngh… My head… What the hell happened?" Well, the voice was male at least. He opened his eyes and looked directly at the brothers. His eyes shot open completely and he reached for his side. "W-what? Where's my sword?" He stared at the empty space next to him in shock.

"Sword?" Al asked, then turned to Ed. "I'll go tell Winry he's awake." Then he left, leaving Ed and the man in the room.

The man glared at Ed for a moment then sighed and lowered his hand. "Who are you? And how did I get here?"

Ed blinked. "My name's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. You're in Resembool in my friend Winry's house."

"Alchemist? Resembool?" He frowned. "I've never heard of it…" He looked down, then up at Ed. "I suppose it's fair to give you my name as well. I am Gakupo Kamui."

"Gakupo, huh? And you've never heard of Resembool _or_ Alchemy? Where exactly are you from?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Japan?" Gakupo frowned at this, putting a hand to his chin and looking down in thought. "You came here through a large human transmutation circle up in the sky." He looked at the girl laying in the other bed. "Winry told me she appeared with you." Gakupo looked at him, then followed his gaze, eyes widening.

"Meiko!" Gakupo turned to her, wincing in pain from the broken arm, and shook her gently. "Meiko, Meiko wake up!"

"Hey, calm down!" Ed said, reaching out for them, but not moving. He frowned. "We haven't been able to wake her up yet…"

Gakupo turned to him, then back at Meiko. Slowly, he leaned over her ear and spoke something softly. He moved away as Meiko shot up, screaming bloody murder: "GODDAMMIT KAITO I TOLD YOU YOU'LL GET FAT IF YOU EAT TOO MUCH DAMN ICE CREAM!"

Ed stared at her in shock, mouth opening and closing as he tries to find words to say but ends up looking like a fish out of water. Gakupo bites back a snicker before clearing his throat, getting Meiko's attention. "Well now, it's good that you're finally up. This is Edward Elric." He jesters to Ed, who still has a shocked face.

Meiko frowns and looks at Ed then Gakupo. "Gakupo, where are we?"

"Resembool, I believe." He closed his eyes in thought.

"Resembool? There's no such pla—" she stopped short when she heard footsteps. Everyone turned to the door to see Winry and a very tall suit of armor run inside.

"Ed! I told you not to wake them up!"

"You said 'be quiet', not wake them up! And I didn't wake them up!" he points to Gakupo. "He woke up when you left!" then points to Meiko. "And she was woken by Gakupo!" They blinked.

"Ah, so your name is Gakupo!" Winry smiles and walked over to Gakupo, holding her hand out. "My name is Winry Rockbell. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You're Winry? It's nice to meet you too." He smiled and shook her hand. "This is Meiko Hanako." He looked at Meiko, who shook Winry's hand next.

"Thank you very much for taking care of us. I hope we are not a burden." she said. Winry quickly shook her head.

"No of course not!"

"Excuse us!" Ed shouted, getting everyone's attention. "I don't know if you realize this, but we have more important matters!"

"Such as?" Gakupo asked.

"Well… if you guys came through the portal, then that means that the teal-haired girl Teacher told us about must know you. After all, she came in through the same exact portal, right brother?" Ed nodded at Al's explanation. Gakupo and Meiko looked confused.

"Teal-haired…"

"…girl?"

They both looked down in thought, then their eyes widened and they looked at each other, one name going through their minds… 'Miku'.

"Please, were there any others? Any other descriptions?" Meiko asked them.

"No. We only got a call from Teacher, and by the sound of it there was only one person. Why? How many of there were you?"

"If I'm correct, then there should be eight in total… Me, Meiko, Miku, Kaito, Luka, Gumi, Rin, and Len… The way you told us this… must mean we're all scattered throughout the country…"

"May we have a map?" The Elrics nodded and gave them one. The two searched it carefully before their eyes widened. "They could be anywhere… and we have no idea where this country is…"

"Huh? You don't know about Amestris?" Winry raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on! Are you guys from the other side of the Gate?" Ed asked, making Al gasp.

"Gate?"

"Giant black Gate surrounded by a white area!"

Their eyes widened. "Yes… We all went through this so-called Gate before we went unconscious!" Gakupo slammed down the map on the bed and glared seriously at Ed and Al and Winry. "Get a marker and circle where these transmutation circles appeared. I want to know how many there are and where they landed." Al quickly got a marker and went over to the map. Ed relayed the information given to them by Mustang and that soldier, and marked the areas. They also crossed out the areas they know of. Gakupo and Meiko scanned the areas for a moment, tinkling of who could be where, before finally setting down the map. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation, before turning the the brothers. Winry had left early on. "Alright… there are five locations scattered all over Amestris. We know of three." Gakupo points to the areas. "Resembool, where Meiko and I are. Dublith, where Miku is. And finally Central…" Gakupo frowned, then looked at the siblings. "Did your Colonel tell you anything yet?"

Ed shook his head. "No, nothing. They're still looking, though."

Gakupo nodded then looked back to the map. "Alright. That means that there has to be at least two other locations besides this one where there's two people. You said there was a Fort in the North, right?" Ed nodded. "Alright. Then have your superior contact them. See if they found anyone suspicious. We need all the help we can get."

"What about Rose in Lior?" Al asked, making Ed turn to him, his face brightening.

"Oh yeah! We could get a couple soldiers to go to Lior and see if she found anyone! Good call, Al!"

Gakupo smiled. "Alright." He rolls the map up and puts it away. "We should go to Dublith first and get Miku. We can't let her be alone, even if she's with your Teacher."

"We should head out now." Meiko said as she stood up, blinked, then looked down. "Well now… This is certainly interesting…"

"Our clothes are the same. We'll need to get into more comfortable attire later, though. Now let's go." Gakupo shod and walked out of the room, followed by the others. Ed and Al waited by the door as Gakupo and Meiko met Winry. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Winry, but I'm afraid we must leave." Gakupo took her hand and kissed it lightly, earning an eye roll from Meiko.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes. We have friends that need to be found. We cannot afford to waste any time." Meiko said, hugging Winry. "We really appreciate all you've done for us. Thank you."

Winry smiled, and was about to say something, when Ed called out to them. "Come on! We gotta get going!"

"Goodbye Winry!" They said before leaving, closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

~DUBLITH~

"Uh-huh… Alright… I understand… Thank you." Izumi Curtis hung up her phone and sighed. She rubbed her face before turning and walking to the spare room and knocking on it before opening and walking in. Frowning, she stood next to a still-sleeping girl and sighed, then turned when she saw a shadow by the door. "Sig…"

"She hasn't woken up yet?" Izumi shook her head.

"No. She's still asleep."

Sid walked up to his wife and rubbed one shoulder. "Hopefully she'll wake up soon. Who was on the phone?"

"Roy Mustang. He told me Edward and Alphonse are coming." She turned to him. "And they're bringing guests."

~DUBLITH TRAIN STATION~

The four travelers walked out of the train station and looked at their surroundings. Ed stretched his arms and back, complaining about the seats while Gakupo nodded to his every complaint. After Ed's rant, they all started walking toward Izumi's butcher shop.

"I hope Teacher doesn't kill us…" Al said, sweating.

"Y-yeah… But what would she kill us for?" Ed asked, also sweating like crazy.

"She might be stressed, or angry…"

"What exactly does this Teacher teach?" Meiko asked, raising her eyebrow. Gakupo shrugged, then decided to stay on another topic.

"Alphonse," said boy turned to him, "I've been curious. Why do you always wear that suit of armor? I was told that you were the younger brother. That shouldn't be possible unless you got an enormous growth spurt." Ed and Al flinched at this, then Ed turned to him.

"It's nothing too big, really. He's just freakishly tall." Ed explained.

"Then why the armor?" Gakupo asked.

"It's a training exercise."

"Then why don't you have to wear one?"

"Because I didn't want to. It's too uncomfortable."

"Riiight…" Gakupo trailed off, getting elbowed in the side by Meiko.

"A-a-anyway, we're here." Al pointed out the shop and Edward knocked on the door. "Teacher? It's Ed and Al. We—" He was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled to the side as the door shot open and a foot stuck out. "Eh…?"

Izumi blinked then looked over to Ed and the person behind him. Ed looked up at her as well. "How did you…?"

"I heard your footsteps." Meiko smiled at Izumi and let go of Ed.

"B-but… No one ever hears Teacher before she attacks… Otherwise I would always duck!"

"Meiko's got pretty good hearing." Gakupo smiled.

"I'm impressed. So you two are the ones who came from the transmutation circle." Izumi said, gaining their attention. Meiko and Gakupo bowed respectfully.

"My name is Meiko."

"And mine is Gakupo."

""It's nice to meet you"" They said in unison.

"It's a pleasure." Izumi smiled at them, putting a hand on her hip. "I'm Izumi Curtis. I assume you're here for the girl?" They nodded. "Alright then, come on in." She gestured them inside, showing her to the room Miku's in. "She's still resting. So be quiet, alright?"

"We will." Meiko said before walking inside with Gakupo, shutting the door behind them. Ed frowned at them.

"Brother?"

"Yeah Al?"

"I wonder what brought them here… and if we'll be able to find them all…" Al poked his fingers together worriedly. "I mean, what if something bad happened to them?"

"Oh come on Al. Nothing bad will happen to them." Ed smiled reassuringly at his younger sibling.

~NORTHERN FORT: BRIGGS~

The girl with pink hair sat semi-calmly in the interrogation room, her hands clasped together on the table and frowning deeply in thought. The door to the room opened and a tall woman with straight/curly hair and big lips walked in, holding her sword by its sheath. The woman stood in front of the chair opposite of her, resting both her hands on the top of her sword's handle. She glared down at the strange-haired girl for a moment before dropping a file on the table. "These pictures were taken of the large transmutation circle found above the base exactly thirty minutes before we found you unconscious under where the transmutation circle was." She explained as the girl looked through the pictures, her eyes widening for a moment. "If you cooperate with us, we will not have to take drastic measures.

She looked down at the pictures thoughtfully, frowning deeply, before looking up at the military woman. "I will cooperate. Although, I don't know much about these transmutation circles aside from a show I watched." The woman frowned, then nodded.

""What is your full name?"

"Luka Megurine."

"Age?"

"Twenty-one."

"Where are you from?"

Luka paused at this, thinking up a lie before saying, "I am originally from Xing. My father came illegally, met my mother, and had me in Resembool."

"Do you know who summoned you here?"

Another pause, then, "No, I do not know." Luka shook her head.

Frowning, the woman walked over to the door.

"Wait!"

She stopped and turned to Luka with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"What is your name? I should know the person I'm being interrogated by."

"…i am General Armstrong."

Luka nodded before the General shut the door and left. Luka sighed. "Great… the military… I just hope the others are alright." She looked around the room, sighing. "She said she was General Armstrong… but that's impossible… Isn't it?"

~LIORE~

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Kaito screamed as he ran from the military's bullets aimed at him and his green-haired companion. The girl held her head in her hands and bent forward as she ran along side him.

"Somebody HELP USSS!"


End file.
